DIRTY LITTLE SECRET
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Hyukjae bukannya tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang lebih membuatnya bahagia. Bukan materi, bukan fasilitas mewah, tetapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa diberikan pasangan hidupnya saat ini.


**Dirty Little Secret**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **SUBTOP! DONGHAE X DOMBOT! HYUKJAE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi itu Donghae sedang mencuci piring di dapur, tetapi matanya tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Hyukjae yang berada di ruang tengah. Laki-laki manis bersurai cokelat gelap itu sedang tersenyum sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Donghae menebak, jika bukan sedang membaca artikel mengenai _fashion_ , dia pasti sedang melihat-lihat barang mewah keluaran terbaru. Donghae ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Hyukjae tersenyum hingga gusinya terlihat, pemandangan manis itu selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Senyum Hyukjae di pagi hari selalu menjadi penyemangat untuk bekerja lebih giat lagi. Setiap pagi, Donghae hanya ingin melihat senyum Hyukjae. Setiap hari, Donghae hanya ingin melihat Hyukjae berada disekitarnya.

"Donghae!"

Lamunan Donghae buyar ketika melihat Hyukjae sudah berada di dapur. Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Hyukjae dan tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan wajah Donghae dengan intens.

Donghae berdeham dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sial, sudah empat tahun Donghae melihat wajahnya—dan bahkan lebih dari itu—tetapi entah mengapa masih saja berdebar ketika melihatnya dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Hari ini aku mau keluar dengan teman-temanku." Hyukjae memberitahu.

"Apa aku harus mengantarmu?" tanya Donghae buru-buru.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sebelum aku pulang, aku mau kau membereskan seluruh ruangan, bersihkan juga jendela, jangan lupa bereskan kamarku, dan rumput di taman belakang kau rapikan juga ya."

Donghae mengangguk masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Baik, Tuan."

Hyukjae tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. "Dan nanti malam, jangan lupa bereskan aku," bisiknya tepat di depan bibir tipis Donghae.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Donghae menghela napas panjang. Benar, Donghae hanyalah pelayan Hyukjae. Bukan siapa-siapa baginya, bukan seseorang yang pantas menikmati senyumnya setiap pagi, dan bukan seseorang yang pantas menjamah tubuhnya setiap malam.

* * *

 **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡D &E｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡**

* * *

Donghae bekerja di rumah Hyukjae sudah sekitar empat tahun tahun—mungkin lebih, Donghae tidak pernah benar-benar menghitungnya. Tidak ada yang aneh saat pertama kali Donghae bekerja di sini, tugasnya tidak jauh-jauh dari mengurus rumah dan memperhatikan kebersihannya. Selain semua itu, Donghae juga bertugas menemani dan menjaga Hyukjae saat keluar rumah. Selain menjadi asisten rumah tangga, Donghae juga merangkap menjadi pengawal pribadi Hyukjae. Bayarannya tidak main-main, Chansung—suami Hyukjae—membayar jasanya lebih dari ekspektasi. Dan ya, Hyukjae bukan laki-laki lajang. Dia sudah menikah.

Suatu malam, di bulan ke tujuh Donghae bekerja, Hyukjae mengetuk kamar Donghae. Tanpa berpikir yang macam-macam, Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya dan menanyakan keperluan Hyukjae. Laki-laki manis itu tidak menjawab dan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Donghae. Aroma alkohol langsung menusuk indera pencium Donghae. Rupanya Hyukjae mabuk berat. Donghae melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae, lalu memapahnya menuju kamarnya. Saat Donghae sampai di depan kamar Hyukjae dan baru saja membuka pintunya, Hyukjae tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Donghae dan meraup bibir tipisnya. Memagutnya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah tidak mau disalahkan jika tiba-tiba ada yang melihat perbuatan Hyukjae. Ini bukan kesalahannya, Hyukjae yang memulainya terlebih dahulu.

" _Temani aku malam ini,"_ bisik Hyukjae saat itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain pasrah, karena Hyukjae tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak. Hyukjae langsung meraup bibir Donghae lagi dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa, Hyukjae melepaskan kain yang menutupi tubuh moleknya dan naik ke atas tubuh Donghae untuk kembali mencumbunya. Donghae tidak melakukan apa pun selain menikmati ciuman basah Hyukjae, hingga tiba-tiba tangannya dituntun untuk menyentuh puncak dada Hyukjae yang sudah tegang. Donghae sedikit tersentak dan melotot saat mendengar lenguhan Hyukjae. Penasaran dengan reaksi Hyukjae yang lain, Donghae mencoba menekan dan mencubit puting yang mencuat tegang itu dengan jarinya. Lagi, Hyukjae kembali melenguh, kali ini lebih panjang dan terdengar lebih _sexy_ dari sebelumnya.

Ini gila, Donghae tahu betul soal itu. Seharusnya, Donghae tidak menikmati lenguhan Hyukjae. Seharusnya, Donghae menolak cumbuan Hyukjae. Status mereka tidak mengizinkan adanya sentuhan seintim ini. Jika Chansung tahu, Donghae mungkin langsung dipecat—atau lebih parahnya dikuliti hidup-hidup karena telah berani menjamah tubuh pasangannya. Akan tetapi, ketika Donghae mencoba mengikuti apa kata pikiran rasionalnya, lenguhan Hyukjae membuyarkan semua. Donghae tidak ingin peduli dengan apa pun dan ingin menjamah tubuh molek Hyukjae. Bahkan jika harus berhadapan dengan Chansung sekalipun, Donghae tidak peduli. Saat ini Donghae hanya ingin mendengar Hyukjae melenguh dan mendesah untuknya. Jika memang malam ini adalah malam terakhir Donghae bersamanya, maka biarkan dia menjamah Hyukjae untuk sekali ini saja.

Donghae tak lagi pasif, sementara tangan kirinya menjamah puting Hyukjae secara bergantian, tangan kanannya mencoba menurunkan celana pendek yang ia kenakan. Hyukjae yang mengerti dengan kegelisahan Donghae, segera melepas pagutannya dan membantu Donghae melepas pakaiannya. Gairah sudah menguasai keduanya, tidak ada lagi logika atau aturan. Malam itu mereka saling menyatu. Donghae mencumbu setiap inci tubuh Hyukjae yang berada di bawahnya, sementara Hyukjae melenguh dan mendesah tiap kali merasakan lubang bawahnya dikoyak oleh kemaluan Donghae.

"Kau baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu selarut ini?"

Suara Hyukjae membuyarkan lamunan Donghae yang sedang bersantai di taman belakang rumah. Donghae menoleh dan segera bangun dari kursi, kemudian ia mengangguk sambil tertawa canggung. Seseorang yang ada dilamunannya kini berdiri di hadapannya, menatap tajam dengan mata _doe_ -nya.

"Aku tadi membersihkan jendela dan kamarmu dulu, Tuan. Kemudian …"

"Alasan." Hyukjae menyela kalimat Donghae sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Kalau kau baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu selarut ini dan kau merasa kelelahan karenannya, bagaimana bisa kau menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirmu?"

 _Pekerjaan terakhir…_

Tentu saja Donghae mengerti maksud Hyukjae. Pekerjaan terakhir adalah _membereskan-_ nya. Membereskan dalam arti kata yang lain tentu saja. Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"I-itu …" Donghae mundur selangkah saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendekat dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Donghae. "T-tuan …"

Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga Donghae bisa merasakan embusan napas Hyukjae yang hangat. Jantung Donghae berdebar tidak wajar. Ayolah, ini sudah empat tahun, tapi Donghae masih saja tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Temani aku malam ini." Hyukjae berbisik sensual tepat di hadapan bibir tipis Donghae.

Oh, tentu Donghae tahu maksud dari kata 'menemani' versi Hyukjae. Dia selalu kesepian saat malam tiba. Chansung selalu sibuk berada di luar kota/negeri mengurus bisnisnya, sementara Hyukjae ditinggalkan di rumah. Beberapa kartu kredit serta fasilitas mewah di rumah tidak bisa membuat Hyukjae puas. Donghae menilai, bukan hanya materi atau fasilitas mewah yang Hyukjae butuhkan. Mungkin Hyukjae hanya membutuhkan kehadiran Chansung dan memberinya kehangatan setiap malam.

"Chansung mungkin tidak akan pulang sampai bulan depan." Hyukjae mengecup bibir pelayannya, lalu memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa.

Sumpah, Donghae tidak bertanya! Tetapi jika memang benar yang dikatakan Hyukjae barusan, maka baguslah karena Donghae mulai ketagihan mencicipi tubuh Tuannya. Oke, itu kalimat yang buruk. Donghae yang mempunyai reputasi laki-laki baik tidak seharusnya berucap seperti itu.

"Kalau kau selalu merasa kesepian dan tidak bahagia dengan pernikahanmu, mengapa kau terus mempertahankannya?" tanya Donghae tanpa bermaksud kurang ajar, dia hanya penasaran. "Tanpa Tuan Hwang, kau masih bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri. Keluargamu cukup kaya, jika alasanmu tetap mempertahankan pernikahan hanya karena harta, kurasa itu tidak masuk akal."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Lee Donghae, pelayannya ini berani bicara sepanjang itu hanya ketika Hyukjae menunjukkan afeksinya. Jika hari masih terang, Hyukjae bersikap layaknya Tuan dan bahkan tidak memandang ke arah Donghae sedikit pun. Memperlakukannya sebagaimana statusnya dan memberinya perintah karena itulah tugasnya. Jadi, Donghae tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat panjang saat matahari masih menunjukkan wujudnya.

"Aku bahagia, aku mencintainya, hanya saja dia tidak mengerti dengan kebutuhanku."

"Seks?" tanya Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Hmm, kurasa iya." Hyukjae mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Donghae terpaku memandang senyum Hyukjae. Dia begitu indah ketika tersenyum. Demi Tuhan, Donghae akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Jika hanya menjadi pemuas nafsu saja sudah bisa membuat Hyukjae tersenyum, maka Donghae tidak keberatan sama sekali. Apa pun akan Donghae lakukan agar bisa selalu melihat Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Apa Tuan Hwang tahu senyummu seindah ini?" Donghae tak ragu memuji Hyukjae dan bahkan mengecup ringan bibir penuhnya. Tangan kekarnya melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae, sementara matanya hanya tertuju pada wajah Hyukjae.

"Dia tahu segalanya tentang diriku …" Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap lurus mata _hazel_ Donghae. "Kecuali perbuatan kita yang satu ini," lanjutnya sambil terkikik pelan.

Seharusnya Donghae tertawa karena ia tahu Hyukjae sedang bergurau. Tetapi entah mengapa, kalimat Hyukjae bagaikan sentilan untuknya. Hubungan mereka tidak seharusnya terjadi, perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar mengabdi pun tidak seharusnya ada. Lalu, apa yang bisa Donghae lakukan jika ternyata logikanya kalah dengan perasaannya? Donghae seharusnya malu mengakui hal ini dan tidak pantas mengutarakannya, tapi sesungguhnya ia memang mencintai Hyukjae. Lebih dari sekedar pemuas nafsu, Donghae ingin melindunginya dan membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

"Kau menyesal melakukan semua ini denganku?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus lembut wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng mantap, tatapan matanya begitu yakin. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun di sana. "Aku tidak menyesal, tapi tidak kupungkiri ada saatnya aku merasa bersalah pada Chansung. Dia begitu tulus mencintaiku, tetapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan rasa cintaku."

Ketika Hyukjae menyebut nama Chansung, entah mengapa Donghae merasa kesal. Tidak tahu diri, Donghae bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ujung jari Chansung sekalipun. Tapi mengapa Donghae tetap cemburu saat Hyukjae menyebut namanya? Jelas Donghae tahu siapa dirinya dan di mana posisinya.

"Aku mungkin …"

Donghae tidak membiarkan Hyukjae melanjutkan perkataannya dan segera membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang dalam. Sebelah tangan Donghae naik dan menahan tengkuk Hyukjae, sementara tangan yang lain mendekap erat pinggangnya. Masa bodoh dengan status atau apa pun itu, malam ini Donghae hanya akan melampiaskan semuanya di atas ranjang. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Hyukjae mendorong bahu Donghae dan melepas paksa pagutannya. "Sial, dasar pelayan tidak tahu diri!"

Bukannya tersinggung, Donghae justru berdesir ketika Hyukjae memakinya seperti itu. Donghae menyukainya ketika Hyukjae mendominasinya, memberi arahan ketika Donghae menggarapnya di atas ranjang. Donghae suka menjadi submisif dan membiarkan Hyukjae mengendalikan permainan ranjang mereka.

"Hukum pelayanmu yang tidak tahu diri ini, Tuan." Dan lagi, Donghae meraup bibir penuh Hyukjae tanpa membiarkannya mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Hyukjae menarik kerah _t-shirt_ Donghae, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam sambil terus perpagutan. Sesekali Donghae mengerang dalam ciumannya karena kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Sial, Hyukjae benar-benar tidak memberi jeda pada ciumannya. Bahkan saat keduanya sampai di kamar—yang seharusnya Hyukjae tempati dengan Chansung—Hyukjae langsung mendorong Donghae dan menaiki tubuhnya.

"Ambil kondom dan _lube_ di laci," perintah Hyukjae setelah melepaskan pagutannya. "Kembali kemari dalam keadaan kau sudah siap menghajar lubangku."

Sinting, benar-benar sinting! Hyukjae dan kalimat kotornya membuat bagian selatan Donghae tegang tanpa sentuhan. Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah Hyukjae menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, kemudian ia mengambil benda yang disebutkan Hyukjae tadi sambil melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu hingga akhirnya telanjang.

" _Such a good servant_ ," puji Hyukjae ketika melihat Donghae kembali ke ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Hyukjae kemudian bangun dari ranjang dan melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri sambil memandangi Donghae yang kini duduk di tepian ranjang. Donghae menunggu Hyukjae selesai melepaskan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya yang kelewat molek untuk ukuran laki-laki. Setelah tidak tersisa apa pun lagi, Hyukjae naik ke pangkuan Donghae dan langsung meraup bibir tipis yang menjadi candunya itu. Hyukjae melenguh ketika tangan Donghae ikut bermain-main di tubuhnya. Telapak tangannya yang kasar menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Hyukjae, memberi rangsangan.

"Ngh …" Hyukjae melenguh karena Donghae mencubit puncak dadanya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengulangi perbuatannya, ia suka mendengar lenguhan tertahan Hyukjae. Sangat _sexy_ dan membuatnya makin bergairah. Sementara ciuman panjang mereka terus berlangsung, tangan Donghae yang lain mulai menyentuh penis tegang Hyukjae. Mengelusnya dan sesekali menggaruk ujungnya dengan kuku hingga membuat Hyukjae menggelinjang gelisah.

"Sial!" Hyukjae melepaskan pagutannya dan berdiri, kemudian tangannya mencengkeram rambut hitam Donghae. "Hisap," katanya sambil melesakkan penisnya ke mulut Donghae.

Donghae tidak memberi perlawanan apa pun dan menuruti perintah Hyukjae untuk menghisap penisnya. Kepalanya bergerak sesuai arahan Hyukjae dan membiarkan Tuannya merasakan nikmat tiada tara karena hisapannya. Donghae menghisap kuat penis Hyukjae ketika merasakan cengkeramannya di rambut makin kuat. Hyukjae pasti tidak tahan untuk klimaks. Sengaja, Donghae menggelitik ujung penisnya dengan lidah. Hyukjae langsung mengerang panjang dan meledak di dalam mulut Donghae.

"Aku bahkan belum mulai, tapi kau sudah keluar duluan." Donghae mengusap bibir tipisnya yang berlumuran cairan Hyukjae dengan jempol.

Hyukjae tidak membalas kata-kata Donghae dan jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Donghae. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Donghae, sementara napasnya masih memburu akibat ejakulasinya barusan.

"Senikmat itu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus tulang belakang Hyukjae hingga ke belahan bokongnya.

"Dasar gila," gumam Hyukjae sebelum menggigit leher Donghae dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas yang tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari.

Donghae masih bergeming, sadar dirinya tidak bisa membalas perbuatan Hyukjae yang satu itu. Meski Hyukjae membiarkan Donghae menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya, tetapi Hyukjae tidak pernah membiarkan Donghae meninggalkan bekas apa pun. Itu sebabnya pula Hyukjae selalu menyuruh Donghae menggunakan kondom. Ironis memang.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Donghae lagi. "Atau perlukah kita menyelesaikannya?"

"Kau belum keluar sama sekali." Hyukjae mendorong Donghae hingga terlentang di atas tempat tidur, kemudian mengambil botol _lube_ dan menuangkannya di penis tegang Donghae. "Aku mungkin egois, tapi tidak seegois itu sampai tega membiarkanmu tegang tanpa klimaks.

Donghae hanya tertawa dan membiarkan Hyukjae bekerja. Ketika Hyukjae membawa penis Donghae untuk melesak masuk ke lubangnya, Donghae menggeram tertahan dan tidak tahan untuk menarik pinggul Hyukjae hingga penisnya tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang Hyukjae.

"Angh …" Hyukjae melenguh panjang sambil berpegangan pada dada bidang Donghae. "Tidak kena," desahnya sambil mendesis.

Donghae masih diam dan membiarkan Hyukjae bergerak sendiri, biar dia yang menemukan titik terdalamnya sendiri. Donghae hanya akan bergerak jika Hyukjae menginginkannya.

"Kau tidak akan bergerak?!" tanya Hyukjae kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan titik terdalamnya.

"Kau harusnya meminta, Tuan." Donghae tertawa dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sialan kau!" Hyukjae memaki, lalu sedetik kemudian melenguh dan mendesah tidak karuan. "Oh, ya di sana! Terus, sayang. Lebih dalam."

Donghae menghentakkan pinggulnya dan hal itu membuat Hyukjae menjerit tertahan. Hyukjae akhirnya menundukkan tubuhnya dan membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan cara mencium Donghae. Tentu Donghae langsung menyambutnya, membalas ciuman basah Hyukjae dan membawa tangannya untuk menggerayangi dada dan penis Hyukjae.

"Angh … Donghae!" Hyukjae melepaskan pagutannya demi mendesah. "Di sana, lagi … lebih keras."

Gerakan Donghae makin cepat, sesuai dengan perintah Hyukjae. Tangannya yang meremas penis Hyukjae pun makin intens, memancingnya agar cepat klimaks. Sejujurnya, Donghae tidak bisa melakukan ini lama-lama karena besok pagi ia harus bangun dan melakukan tugasnya.

"Donghae, aku akan sampai!" Hyukjae mendesah dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gelisah, tangannya membantu Donghae untuk memberi rangsangan pada penisnya.

Donghae menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi, lalu menekan ujung penis Hyukjae dengan kukunya. "Tunggu … aku juga."

"Ahh …" Hyukjae mendesah panjang saat cairan kental putih menyembur dari ujung penisnya dan mengotori perut Donghae. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke atas dada Donghae saat semburan terakhir keluar.

"Oh, Hyuk … ngh!" Donghae sampai tak lama setelah Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hyukjae sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Donghae tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya mengangguk samar. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar, sementara tangannya mengelus punggung Hyukjae yang basah karena keringat.

"Terima kasih juga dan maaf." Donghae akhirnya bisa mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan benar.

"Maaf?" tanya Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

"Maaf karena seharusnya kau tidak terlibat hubungan seperti ini denganku."

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Donghae dan langsung menatap mata sendu pelayannya itu. "Di antara kita tidak perlu ada yang mengucapkan kata maaf."

"Tapi …"

"Kita melakukannya karena sama-sama suka."

Donghae akhirnya diam, merasa percuma jika membalas kata-kata Hyukjae. Beragumen dengan Hyukjae hanya akan membuat suasana jadi kacau. Dan lagi pula, Donghae tidak suka bertengkar dengan Hyukjae karena hal ini. Semua terjadi karena keinginan mereka. Permainan ini terjadi karena keterlibatan mereka berdua. Rahasia kotor ini terjadi karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menolak. Keduanya menikmati perbuatan yang mereka lakukan di belakang Chansung.

"Berdosakah aku jika mengatakan, aku cinta padamu?" tanya Donghae tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng, kemudian tangannya mengusap pipi Donghae. "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, kau tidak akan sanggup menghadapi resikonya."

"Apa itu artinya berhadapan dengan Tuan Hwang?"

Dan Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tentu Donghae tahu, menghadapi Chansung bukanlah hal mudah. Seperti yang pernah Donghae bilang, dia bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ujung jari Chansung sekalipun. Status mereka berbeda. Chansung memiliki segalanya, sementara Donghae hanya memiliki cinta untuk Hyukjae. Dengan apa Donghae akan membahagiakan Hyukjae nantinya? Cinta saja tidak akan cukup. Ini dunia nyata, bukan dongeng. Semua memerlukan materi, bukan hanya omong kosong.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi biarkan aku bahagia dengan cara mencintaimu seperti ini."

"Aku mungkin saja menyakitimu jika kau melibatkan perasaanmu pada hubungan terlarang ini."

Air mata Donghae tiba-tiba mengalir, entah apa yang ditangisinya. Bukan menyesal, hanya saja Donghae merasa dipermainkan takdir. Mengapa Donghae harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah dimiliki orang lain? Mengapa Donghae harus terjebak dengan hubungan terlarang seperti ini? Cintanya mungkin tulus, tetapi mungkin Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menerima cinta tulusnya.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya, kita harus bertemu lagi dan saling mencintai tanpa bersembunyi dari siapa pun." Hyukjae berkata pelan, seolah tidak ingin didengar Donghae. "Aku mencintaimu, Donghae."

Dan tidak ada lagi yang dapat Donghae ucapkan. Kata-katanya tertahan di tenggorokan, air mata lebih dulu keluar dan menghentikan semua kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

 **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡** ** **D &E**｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡**

* * *

"Setelah mencuci mobil, tolong bereskan kamarku."

Donghae mematikan selang dan menoleh ke belakang, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae yang sedang menyesap secangkir cokelat hangat. Entah sejak kapan Hyukjae ada di sana, Donghae tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Yang jelas, saat ini Hyukjae masih memakai _bathrobe_ putihnya dan dia sedang duduk di kursi sambil memandangi halaman. Keadaannya terlihat baik-baik saja, atau sebenarnya Donghae merasa Hyukjae bersikap kelewat biasa. Setelah apa yang mereka ucapkan di ranjang semalam, Hyukjae benar-benar bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa pun. Donghae menghela napas diam-diam, mungkin semalam dirinya terlalu emosional dan menganggap ucapan cinta Hyukjae di atas ranjang memang sungguhan. Dasar gila, pelayan sepertinya tidak pantas mengharap hal-hal seperti itu.

Tidak ingin terlalu larut memikirkannya, Donghae kembali menyalakan selang dan menyabuni mobil mewah milik Hyukjae. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae jarang meminta Donghae lakukan tugas yang satu ini, tapi untuk beberapa alasan—ketika Hyukjae malas keluar, misalnya—Hyukjae selalu meminta Donghae untuk mencucikan mobilnya. Ketika Donghae berpindah ke sisi lain mobil—tepatnya ke sisi di mana ia bisa melihat Hyukjae dengan jelas—matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandangi Hyukjae. Pagi yang cerah ini makin cerah karena keberadaan Hyukjae, bunga yang bermekaran di pekarangan rumah tak lagi indah. Hyukjae jauh lebih indah. Rambut cokelat gelapnya yang tampak lembut, alis tebalnya, mata _doe_ -nya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir penuhnya, semuanya benar-benar indah. Donghae tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi keindahannya, semua yang ada pada diri Hyukjae memang indah.

"Ada yang aneh?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat lamunan Donghae buyar. Donghae tertawa canggung dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Tuan," katanya sambil melanjutkan aktiitasnya yang tertunda.

Gila, Lee Donghae sudah gila! Beraninya memandangi Hyukjae terang-terangan seperti tadi. Jika Chansung melihatnya, mungkin mata Donghae akan ditusuk atau semacamnya.

"Kau sengaja berpakaian seperti itu?" Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae dan hal jelas membuatnya terkejut.

"Maksudmu, Tuan?" Donghae mematikan selangnya dan memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang aneh. Serius, Donghae hanya memakai kaos sederhana dan celana pendek santai. Pakaiannya ketika sedang melakukan tugasnya memang seperti ini, Donghae hanya akan berpakaian rapi jika sedang menemani Hyukjae keluar.

"Kau memakai kaos kekecilan ini karena sengaja ingin memamerkan bisepsmu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menyentuh biseps Donghae dengan ujung jarinya. "Dan kau memakai celana pendek ini karena ingin memamerkan kakimu yang tampak kokoh itu?" lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan kaki Donghae.

"Bukan begitu, Tuan. Aku …"

"Oh …" Hyukjae menyela sambil membawa pandangannya ke dada bidang Donghae. "Kau bahkan membuat dirimu basah karena ingin memamerkan bentuk dada bidangmu?"

Donghae tampak kebingungan, ia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Hyukjae padanya. Apakah itu sebuah pujian? Atau kalimat sarkasme? Atau apa? Sebenarnya apa mau Hyukjae? Tidak biasanya Hyukjae bersikap seperti ini saat hari masih terang.

"Sial!" Hyukjae tiba-tiba mengumpat sambil berdecak. "Bagaimana bisa kau se- _sexy_ ini bahkan ketika sedang melakukan pekerjaan sepert ini?"

Jadi … yang tadi itu pujian? Donghae boleh merasa percaya diri jika ucapan Hyukjae tadi adalah seuah pujian, bukan? _Well_ , Hyukjae memujinya _sexy_ dan Donghae tiba-tiba tidak tahan untuk tersenyum. Jarang sekali Hyukjae terang-terangan seperti itu.

"Kau bisa saja memanfaatkan wajah tampanmu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik, kenapa memilih jadi pelayan pribadi?" tanya Hyukjae sambil bersandar pada mobil.

Donghae menggaruk pelipisnya, berpikir jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada Hyukjae? Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Hyukjae memang benar. Mengapa Donghae memilih pekerjaan ini? Tidak ada alasan khusus, saat itu Donghae benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan dan temannya menawarkan pekerjaan ini. Gajinya besar dan tugas yang diberikan pun hampir semuanya Donghae bisa. Hanya mengurus rumah dan mengawal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Hmm, karena aku butuh pekerjaan dan gaji menjadi pelayanmu cukup menjanjikan."

"Jawabanmu tidak membuatku puas." Hyukjae merebut selang yang ada di tangan Donghae, lalu menyalakannya, dan mengarahkan airnya ke Donghae.

Donghae bergeming tidak mengerti, membiarkan Hyukjae menyemprotnya dengan air tanpa perlawanan. Mungkin ini hukumannya karena memberikan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Sial, dingin sekali tetapi Donghae tidak bisa melawan atau menghindar. Takut jika Hyukjae akan marah.

"Kau patung? Atau tanaman? Kenapa hanya diam saat aku menyemprotmu?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Donghae menggaruk keningnya. Oh, jadi itu bukan hukuman? Lalu apa?

"Kau benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit." Hyukjae memegangi tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. "Aku sedang mengajakmu main air, bodoh!"

 _Ah, main air?_ Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa Hyukjae mengajaknya main air? Tidak biasanya Hyukjae bersikap seramah ini padanya. Maksudnya, saat hari masih seterang ini biasanya Hyukjae bersikap dingin pada Donghae.

"T-tuan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Ah, sialan!" Hyukjae melemparkan selangnya dan berbalik. Baru selangkah, Hyukjae merasa punggungnya basah. "Kau menyemprotku?"

"Bukankan ini yang kau inginkan?" Donghae balik bertanya sambil menyemprotkan air ke wajah Hyukjae, membuatnya berteriak tidak terima dan berusaha merebut selang dari tangan Donghae.

"Berhenti, hei!"

Bukannya berhenti, Donghae malah tertawa puas dan berlari menghindari Hyukjae yang mengejarnya sambil bersumpah serapah.

"Lee Donghae!" bentak Hyukjae sambil menarik kaos Donghae dan merebut selang, lalu ia membalas perbuatan Donghae dengan menyemprotnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. "Mati kau! Beraninya membuatku basah!"

"Bukankah setiap malam juga kau kubuat basah?"

Kalimat Donghae membuat Hyukjae menjatuhkan selangnya, pipinya terasa panas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sementara itu Donghae hanya memandangi Hyukjae dengan mata sendunya yang polos. Berpikir, apakah perkataannya ada yang salah? Donghae merasa perkataannya benar, setiap malam Donghae memang selalu membuat Hyukjae basah.

"Dasar gila!" Hyukjae berbalik dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah yang merona merah.

* * *

 **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡** ** **D &E**｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡**

* * *

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hyukjae—yang tentu saja dimasak khusus oleh koki, karena Donghae tidak bisa melakukan tugas yang satu itu. Bukannya memasak, Donghae mungkin saja membakar seluruh dapur—Donghae bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri, tetapi saat baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan dapur, langkahnya tertahan. Hyukjae tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Temani aku makan," katanya dengan suara tidak jelas.

Donghae berbalik dan memandang Hyukjae bingung. Aneh, tidak biasanya Hyukjae seperti ini. Sejak kemarin malam, Hyukjae bersikap tidak biasa. Donghae jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Hyukjae? Apa Hyukjae punya masalah yang tidak bisa dia ceritakan pada siapa pun? Seingat Donghae, kemarin Hyukjae tampak baik-baik saja saat berpamitan pergi untuk menemui teman-temannya. Namun, ketika Hyukjae pulang, dia bersikap sangat aneh. Bahkan, semalam Hyukjae membalas kata-kata cinta Donghae.

"Tapi, Tuan … aku belum membersihkan diri."

"Duduk saja!" Hyukjae menarik Donghae dan memaksanya duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sambil memperhatikan Hyukjae yang kini mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk tanpa memandang Donghae.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu kemarin?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku hanya memintamu duduk untuk menemaniku, bukan menginterogasiku."

Akhirnya Donghae mengangguk dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hyukjae mungkin sedang kesal dan suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Pernahkah kau dikhianati oleh orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba, pandangannya masih tertuju pada hidangan di hadapannya.

Donghae tidak langsung menjawab dan berpikir sejenak, ia tidak mengerti akan ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan lagi pula, mengapa Hyukjae bertanya seperti itu?

"Hmm, tidak pernah," jawabnya sambil berpikir. "Kurasa memang tidak pernah."

"Oh …"

"Tapi …" Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku merasa dikhinati saat orang yang aku cintai ternyata memikirkan orang lain saat bersamaku."

Hyukjae mendongak, mempertemukan pandangannya dengan mata _hazel_ Donghae yang bening. "Rasanya sakit?"

"Sakit … tetapi ketika orang itu tersenyum dan tertawa untukku, aku merasa itu adalah obat untuk rasa sakitku."

Hyukjae mengembuskan napas panjang. "Mengapa aku tidak memiliki obat seperti itu?"

Alis Donghae bertaut sambil terus menatap Hyukjae. Ada apa dengan Hyukjae? Apa hyukjae sedang merasa sakit hati sehingga memerlukan obat? Donghae ingin bertanya, tapi tidak berani karena takut membuat Hyukjae tersinggung.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak merasa sesakit ini karena aku pun melakukan hal yang sama padanya."

Donghae tetap diam, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Hyukjae? Apakah Chansung? Apa Chansung membuatnya terluka? Lalu, apa maksud dari ucapan terakhirnya? Hyukjae melakukan apa?"

"Apa Tuan Hwang mengkhianatimu?" tanya Donghae hati-hati, ia tidak mau salah menebak dan membuat Hyukjae tersinggung.

Hyukjae menggeleng, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum terpaksa. Donghae tahu, senyum Hyukjae yang biasanya tidak terlihat sepahit itu. "Dia tidak mengkhianatiku. Dia hanya … hanya mencari orang lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Tentu itu harus. Aku tidak pernah ada di sisinya, saat dia memintaku untuk ikut dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, aku selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan."

"Kenapa?" Donghae bertanya dengan tatapan paling sendu, melihat Hyukjae tampak murung membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Dulu aku pernah ikut dengannya, lalu kemudian aku merasa bosan karena merasa diabaikan," jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu. "Chansung selalu sibuk, tidak punya waktu untukku. Saat malam tiba, dia sudah lelah dan langsung tidur. Saat ada waktu luang, kami hanya bercinta dengan terburu-buru dan kemudian dia tidur dengan pulas karena terlanjur lelah. Sejak saat itu, aku memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan menantinya pulang."

Hati Donghae berdenyut sakit melihat senyum miris Hyukjae. Bukan senyum seperti itu yang ingin Donghae lihat. "Jadi, saat kau bilang Tuan Hwang tidak akan pulang sampai bulan depan, sebenarnya dia sudah ada di Korea?"

Hyukjae mengangguk lesu diiringi embusan napas yang terdengar lelah. "Dia ada di sini, aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Oh." Donghae menyahut singkat, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Donghae," panggil Hyukjae dengan suara pelan.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini."

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya. "P-pergi? Ke mana?"

"Ke mana pun," jawab Hyukjae sambil menatap lurus mata sendu Donghae. "Ke mana pun, asal jauh dari sini."

Donghae menghela napas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Haruskah ia membawa Hyukjae pergi? Tapi, bagaimana jika Chansung melaporkan ini sebagai penculikan? Bagaimanapun, Hyukjae masih terikat resmi dengan Chansung. Bukannya tidak mau, Donghae hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan.

"Haruskah aku memohon padamu, Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae dengan tatapan nanar.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Tuan Hwang?" Donghae merasa ragu dan jujur saja ia merasa takut. Gila, membawa pasangan orang kabur tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, cukup bawa aku pergi jauh dari sini."

"Tuan, kau bisa pulang ke rumah orang tuamu jika kau mau." Donghae masih mencoba membujuk Hyukjae agar berubah pikiran. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa pun!" bentak Hyukjae sambil menggebrak meja, membuat Donghae tersentak kaget. "Bawa aku pergi sebelum aku menggila!"

* * *

 **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡** ** **D &E**｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡**

* * *

Ingat saat Hyukjae meminta Donghae pergi jauh? Nyatanya, Hyukjae pergi ke jambatan Banpo dan berjalan-jalan tidak jelas. Mungkin Hyukjae hanya ingin melupakan masalahnya dengan Chansung, tetapi apakah harus berjalan diluar saat cuaca sedingin ini? Beberapa kali Donghae menggigil karena tidak kuat menahan angin musim dingin yang berembus menembus mantel tebalnya. Namun, Donghae berusaha menahannya dan tidak mengeluh karena inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Donghae lakukan untuk Hyukjae. Jika cara ini bisa membuat Hyukjae merasa lebih baik, maka Donghae tidak keberatan jika esok hari harus demam akibat terlalu lama mengihirup udara dingin.

"T-tuan." Donghae akhirnya memberanikan diri menyusul langkah Hyukjae dan berjalan di sampingnya, sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia hanya mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm," sahut Hyukjae asal.

"Kau … kau tidak berencana bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari sini bukan?" tanya Donghae tanpa beban. "Maksudku, aku bisa berenang dan menolongmu jika itu terjadi. Tetapi … sungai di bawah sana tampak dingin dan beku, aku takut kram dan tidak bisa …"

"Kau sudah gila?" tanya Hyukjae menyela omong kosong Donghae. "Kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri karena hal yang sepele ini? Hidupku ini terlalu berharga! Dasar bodoh!"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tapi masalah rumah tangga itu bukan hal sepele."

"Apa aku meminta pendapatmu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap tajam Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng dan segera menutup mulutnya sebelum Hyukjae melemparkannya ke Sungai Han di bawah sana.

"Aku lapar," kata Hyukjae sambil mengelus perutnya.

 _Akhirnya, akhirnya!_ Donghae bersorak dalam hati. Sejak tadi, memang hal itu yang ingin Donghae tanyakan pada Hyukjae. Hari sudah siang, tetapi Donghae belum makan apa pun sejak pagi tadi. Selesai mandi dan bersiap, Hyukjae langsung mengajaknya pergi. Hyukjae mungkin tidak mendengarnya, tapi perut Donghae tidak berhenti keroncongan sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Haruskah kita makan?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu kita harus makan. Kalau lapar, memangnya kau mau tidur?" tanya Hyukjae sarkastik

"Oh, aku melakukannnya saat sekolah dulu." Donghae tertawa seolah tak berdosa. "Saat sekolah aku harus menghemat uang jajanku, jadi jika tiba-tiba lapar biasanya aku tidur agar tidak merasa lapar lagi."

Hyukjae melirik Donghae sambil membuang napas. Heran, mengapa Hyukjae bisa tahan dijaga dan dilayani olehnya selama empat tahun ini? Menghadapinya hampir sama seperti menghadapi bocah yang kelewat polos.

"Jangan bicara lagi sebelum aku benar-benar mendorongmu jatuh ke Sungai, hm?"

"Baik, Tuan. Maaf."

* * *

 **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡** ** **D &E**｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡**

* * *

Donghae dan Hyukjae masuk ke sebuah restoran yang menyajikan masakan tradisional, letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan-jalan tadi. Keduanya memesan _samgyetang_ , hidangan yang cocok saat cuaca sedingin sekarang. Begitu hidangan datang ke meja, Donghae menyantapnya tanpa ragu. Perut dan seluruh tubuhnya langsung menghangat. Donghae membuang napas lega, rasanya ia seperti hidup kembali setelah mengisi perutnya.

"Kau tidak akan makan?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Hyukjae makan dengan gerakan yang lambat.

Dan Hyukjae tidak menjawabnya. Donghae mendengus, lalu berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Hyukjae. Kemudian, Donghae memotong ayam yang ada di mangkok Hyukjae menjadi potongan kecil dan menyuapkannya. Hyukjae melotot, tapi akhirnya tetap menelannya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena memang tugasku. Ingat? Tuan Hwang memintaku untuk menjagamu. Memastikan kau tidak kelaparan adalah salah satu tugas dari menjaga."

"Jadi kau melakukan ini hanya karena perintah dari Chansung dan karena dia yang membayarmu?" tanya Hyukjae sinis.

Donghae menggeleng dan kembali menyuapi Hyukjae. "Meski Tuan Hwang tidak menyuruhnya, aku akan tetap melakukan ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku melakukan ini dengan tulus."

Hening sesaat, Donghae dan Hyukjae saling beradu pandang. Debaran jantung mereka berlomba, suaranya seperti saling sahut. Donghae mungkin sudah gila karena sekali lagi menunjukkan perasaan yang tidak seharusnya, tetapi hati tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu. Maksudku …"

"Sudahlah," sela Hyukjae, kemudian ia memutus kontak mata mereka. "Aku bisa makan sendiri," lanjutnya sambil merebut sendok dari tangan Donghae.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi setelah itu. Donghae kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dan Hyukjae makan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Suasana tiba-tiba canggung, mungkin seharusnya Donghae tidak mengatakan apa pun soal perasaannya. Hari masih terang dan ini bukan di ranjang, tentu Donghae seharusnya ia tidak pantas mengutarakan perasaannya. Hubungan mereka sebatas saling memuaskan di ranjang, bukan hubungan yang melibatkan perasaan.

"Pertengkaranku dengan Chansung kali ini benar-benar serius." Hyukjae kembali membuka percakapan dengan membawa topik soal permasalahannya dengan Chansung.

Donghae tidak buru-buru menyahut. Setelah bekerja selama empat tahun di rumah Hyukjae, Donghae tahu bagaimana keadaan rumah tangga Hyukjae. Mereka memang harmonis, Chansung begitu mencintai Hyukjae dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Begitu pula sebaliknya, meski terkadang Donghae melihat Hyukjae tidak begitu jelas menunjukkan afeksinya. Bagaimana saat mereka bertengkar pun Donghae tahu, ada kalanya Chansung menjadi keras kepala dan itu membuat Hyukjae jengah. Jika sudah bertengkar seperti itu, biasanya Hyukjae yang memilih keluar dari kamar dan sengaja tidur di sofa. Tapi, Donghae merasa pertengkaran Chansung dan Hyukjae kali ini tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Walaupun Hyukjae tidak menceritakannya dengan jelas, tapi Donghae bisa menduga bahwa Chansung mungkin melakukan sesuatu diluar batas. Perselingkuhan mungkin? Atau menurut penjelasan Hyukjae, itu bisa disebut _One Night Stand_?

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Salah satu dari kami mungkin akan keluar dari rumah," jawab Hyukjae dengan nada menggantung.

"Lalu?"

"Besok atau lusa mungkin kau harus berhenti bekerja."

Sendok yang digenggam Donghae jatuh, matanya tidak berkedip menatap Hyukjae. Apa? Berhenti katanya? Apakah ini saatnya hubungan tersembunyi mereka harus dihentikan? Inikah saatnya Donghae harus merelakan Hyukjae pergi? Tapi mengapa? Jika Hyukjae memang memilih berpisah dengan Chansung, tidak bisakah Donghae yang menggantikan posisinya? Ketika hatinya sibuk bertanya-tanya, Donghae teringat dengan statusnya. Tentu Donghae tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Chansung, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa jika dibandingkan dengan Chansung.

"Aku akan memberikan pesangon yang cukup untukmu, kuharap kau bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

"Tuan …"

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, kau melayaniku dengan baik dan memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Air mata Donghae jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang dingin. Donghae tidak seharusnya begini, tetapi memikirkan perpisahan dengan Hyukjae membuatnya sangat emosional. Pernyataan cinta Donghae pada Hyukjae tidak pernah main-main, tapi mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Benarkah tidak ada satu pun kesempatan untuknya agar bisa bersama Hyukjae?

"Kau tidak perlu menangis." Hyukjae menghapus air mata Donghae dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau akan menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik nanti. Maaf karena harus melakukan ini padamu."

Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut, lalu menatap mata Hyukjae dengan sendu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf karena aku terlalu sensitif. Sebaiknya kita pulang, hari sudah mau sore."

* * *

 **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡** ** **D &E**｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡**

* * *

Saat malam tiba, Donghae langsung masuk ke kamar setelah membereskan bekas makan malam Hyukjae. Tak lama setelah masuk ke kamar, Donghae mendengar suara Chansung. Tidak jelas apa yang dikatakannya, tetapi yang sepertinya Chansung sedang berusaha meyakinkan Hyukjae agar memberinya satu kesempatan lagi. Donghae tidak bermaksud menguping, tetapi suara Chansung dan Hyukjae begitu keras hingga terdengar sampai ke kamarnya. Sepertinya benar, pertengkaran mereka kali ini benar-benar serius dan pernikahan mereka berada di ujung tanduk.

Cukup lama mereka berargumen, sekitar tiga puluh menit jika Donghae tidak salah menghitungnya. Tiba-tiba Donghae mendengar suara pintu, mungkin Chansung pergi meninggalkan rumah? Atau mungkin Hyukjae yang mengusirnya? Entahlah, Donghae tidak tahu. Ragu-ragu, Donghae keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri ruang tengah. Hyukjae ada di sana, sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Sesekali Hyukjae juga mengumpat dan menendang sofa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan mendekati Hyukjae.

"Tentu tidak," jawab Hyukjae cepat. "Aku akan pergi malam ini juga, sebaiknya kau bereskan juga barangmu."

Donghae masih diam, bergeming di tempatnya. Rasanya, Donghae masih belum sanggup berpisah dengan Hyukjae yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya. Donghae mulai terbiasa dengan Hyukjae, perasaannya telah tumbuh kuat untuk Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak tahu ini cukup atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku akan mengirimkan sisanya ke rekeningmu nanti." Hyukjae mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar Won pada Donghae.

Donghae menerimanya dengan ragu, lagi-lagi hatinya berdenyut sakit. "Aku akan pergi sekalian mengantarmu ke tempat tujuanmu, Tuan."

Dan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Donghae menghela napas panjang, ia juga kembali ke kamarnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sementara melipat pakaiannya ke dalam koper, Donghae tiba-tiba menangis. Sial, Donghae merasa sangat cengeng. Selalu saja begini. Tidak heran jika kakaknya selalu mengolok Donghae cengeng, karena lihatlah dirinya sekarang, menangis hanya karena berpisah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin membalas perasaannya.

"Donghae."

Donghae menghapus air matanya, lalu menoleh dan langsung bangun dari lantai saat melihat Hyukjae berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ya, Tuan? Aku sedang membereskan pakaianku, aku akan …"

Kalimat Donghae terputus saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae menghampiri dan meraup bibirnya dengan tidak sabaran. Donghae hanya terbelalak kaget saat Hyukjae mengalungkan lengan di lehernya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah beberapa detik, Donghae mulai terbiasa mengimbangi ciuman Hyukjae dan berani melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Hyukjae. Cukup lama mereka berciuman seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Hyukjae mendorong Donghae ke tempat tidur. Ciuman mereka terputus dan napas keduanya memburu, Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang tengah menduduki perutnya. Tangan Hyukjae terkepal kuat di atas dada Donghae dan tatapan matanya begitu nanar.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Sentuh aku malam ini, buat aku melupakan masalahku," jawab Hyukjae tidak jelas.

"Tapi …"

"Kumohon, Donghae."

Donghae tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab, Hyukjae langsung meraup bibirnya lagi. Ciuman panjang mereka kali ini terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya, Donghae merasa Hyukjae memakai perasaannya dan begitu emosional. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sambil terus memagut bibir Donghae, tangannya terkepal kuat seolah menahan sesuatu, dan air matanya jatuh tiba-tiba. Air matanya jatuh menetes membasahi pipi Donghae.

"Tuan …" Donghae melepaskan pagutannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putih Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau begini?"

"Berhentilah bertanya dan lakukan apa yang kumau untuk terakhir kalinya."

 _Untuk terakhir kalinya…_

Benarkah Hyukjae memang berniat berpisah dengan Donghae dan melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka? Donghae sedih memikirkan kenyataan itu, tapi malam ini ia hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkan Hyukjae. biarkan malam ini Donghae merasakan cinta dan sentuhan Hyukjae untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

 **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡** ** **D &E**｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡**

* * *

Enam bulan berlalu sejak Donghae berhenti bekerja sebagai pelayan Hyukjae. Hari-harinya terasa hampa tanpa senyum Hyukjae, tetapi Donghae berusaha menjalani harinya dengan penuh semangat. Kisah cintanya mungkin tidak berhasil, tetapi Donghae tidak ingin gagal dalam hidupnya. Apa pun yang terjadi, Donghae harus menjalani hidupnya.

Setelah berhenti bekerja, Donghae mendapatkan pesangon yang cukup besar dari Chansung—dan juga Hyukjae. Jumlahnya tiga kali lipat dari gaji yang diterimanya selama bekerja. Chansung bilang, itu adalah bentuk terima kasihnya karena Donghae menjaga dan melayani Hyukjae dengan baik selama dirinya tidak ada. Dengan uang itu, Donghae menyewa sebuah tempat ditengah kota dan membuka kedai kopi di sana. Sejujurnya, Donghae merasa tidak enak hati menerima uang itu. Tentu saja, apa yang Donghae lakukan dengan Hyukjae di belakangnya sungguh tidak termaafkan. Donghae berniat jujur dan mengatakan semuanya, tapi kemudian niatnya urung karena berpikir perbuatannya mungkin saja akan berakibat buruk pada Hyukjae. Akhirnya, Donghae memilih bungkam dan pergi dengan membawa rahasianya dengan Hyukjae.

Mengenai Hyukjae, tidak ada kabar darinya. Terakhir kali, Chansung memberitahu Donghae bahwa Hyukjae pindah ke Jepang setelah berpisah darinya. Donghae tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya atau bagaimana keadaannya, nomor ponselnya berubah dan tidak ada yang tahu di mana tepatnya Hyukjae tingga di Jepang. Setiap hari, Donghae hanya bisa membayangkan senyumnya yang indah dan merindukannya.

"Aku pesan satu _vanilla latte_ dan satu _americano_."

Donghae mengangguk dan menerima uang yang diserahkan pelanggannya. "Terima kasih, silakan tunggu seben—"

"Hai."

"Tuan?" Donghae membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau bukan pelayanku lagi, panggil namaku saja."

Benarkah ini bukan halusinasi? Benarkah Hyukjae ada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum? Apakah ini mimpi? Lalu, mengapa terasa begitu nyata? Donghae bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum Hyukjae.

"Apa aku membuatmu sebegitu terkejutnya?" tanya Hyukjae sambil terkikik geli.

Donghae mengangguk dan segera keluar dari meja kasir untuk menghampiri Hyukjae. Tanpa banyak kata, Donghae langsung memeluknya. "Benarkah ini dirimu?"

"Kau pikir aku hantu?" Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Donghae masih tidak percaya. "Terakhir kali aku dengar, kau tinggal di Jepang."

"Ya, dan aku kembali lagi setelah beberapa bulan karena bosan," jawab Hyukjae sambil melepaskan pelukan Donghae.

"Oh, maaf." Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae dan mundur selangkah. "Maaf karena aku terlalu senang melihatmu, jadi …"

"Sudahlah." Hyukjae menepuk bahu Donghae, lalu mengacak rambutnya yang terlihat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. "Aku minta _vanilla latte_ dan _americano_ , aku sudah membayarnya tadi."

"Oh, ya tentu. Maaf, Tuan."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, kau membuatku terlihat buruk." Hyukjae tersenyum hingga gusinya terlihat, senyum yang sejak dulu Donghae kagumi. "Dan jangan panggil aku Tuan lagi!" lanjutnya sambil berbalik dan duduk di kursi deka jendela.

Donghae kembali ke konter dan menyiapkan pesanan Hyukjae, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Hyukjae sementara tangannya bekerja dengan cekatan. Sosok yang selama ini Donghae rindukan ada di sana, tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tolong, jika ini mimpi, maka jangan pernah bangunkan Donghae. Seandainya ini hanya khayalannya, maka Donghae tidak akan mau kembali ke kenyataan.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau membuka kedai kopi ini?" tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae menghampiri mejanya dengan pesanannya barusan.

Donghae duduk di hadapan Hyukjae sambil menatapnya takjub, ia masih tidak percaya Hyukjae ada di hadapannya. "Baru lima bulan."

"Tapi kedaimu sudah lumayan ramai," kata Hyukjae sambil meneguk _vanilla latte_ hangatnya.

"Itu karena lokasi kedaiku strategis dan dekat dengan gedung-gedung perkantoran."

Hyukjae mengangguk dan menyodorkan _americano_ pesanannya barusan ke hadapan Donghae. "Untukmu. Kesukaanmu masih sama, bukan? _Americano_?"

Dan Donghae mengangguk cepat. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Hyukjae sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau selalu membeli _americano_ tiap kali kita sedang berjalan-jalan dulu."

"Mengapa tidak memesan _ice choco_ seperti biasanya?" tanya Donghae.

"Karena cuaca sedang dingin, bodoh!"

Donghae mengangguk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, iya, benar juga. Maaf."

"Kubilang, berhenti mengatakan maaf!"

"Apa yang terjadi setelah kau berpisah dengan Tuan Hwang?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah serius. "Apa dia tahu mengenai hubungan kita dulu?"

"Hmm." Hyukjae berpikir sejenak sambil memandang ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya. "Tidak ada yang terjadi," katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. "Kami berpisah dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Hm, mengenai hubungan kita, Chansung mengetahuinya."

"Dia marah?" tanya Donghae panik. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Dia hanya kecewa," jawabnya. "Bukan padaku, tetapi pada dirinya sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia merasa tidak bisa membahagiakan aku."

"Lalu, apa alasanmu kembali dari Jepang?"

Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawab, ia menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Karena aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga di sini."

"Apa itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Seseorang yang membuatku jatuh hati tanpa sadar," jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Hati Donghae mencelos, rupanya Hyukjae sudah memiliki pengganti Chansung dan kembali untuk mencarinya. Mungkin benar, Donghae terlalu berkhayal dan terlalu muluk-muluk karena menginginkan Hyukjae. Donghae harus mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi, bahwa status mereka berbeda.

"Dia orang yang baik?" tanya Donghae tidak bersemangat.

"Selain bodoh dan kadang ceroboh, dia luar biasa baik," jawab Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar. "Dia orang yang tulus dan harus aku akui dia memiliki wajah yang tampan."

"Tuan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bercakap-cakap denganmu terlalu lama." Donghae beranjak dari kursi, tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Hyukjae. Hatinya sakit mendengar setiap pujian yang Hyukjae lontarkan untuk pengganti Chansung itu.

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa orang itu?" tanya Hyukjae yang langsung menghentikan langkah Donghae.

"Tidak," jawab Donghae sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hyukjae mendengus dan beranjak dari kursi. "Dasar bodoh!" serunya sambil memeluk Donghae dari belakang. "Kau benar-benar bodoh rupanya!"

"Tuan?"

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan, bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menarik Donghae agar berbalik dan menatap matanya. "Kau adalah satu-satunya makhluk bodoh yang membuatku jatuh hati. Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku kembali lagi ke sini."

"T-tuan? Maksudku, Hyukjae … kau …"

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu terkikik gemas. "Ya, bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, maaf karena telat menyadarinya."

"Tapi …"

"Kau berani menolakku?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mendelik.

Donghae langsung menggeleng dan memeluk Hyukjae seerat yang ia bisa. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae. Sangat! Terima kasih dan …"

"Dan?" tanya Hyukjae bingung, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Donghae yang sudah berantakan karena menangis. "Kau menangis?"

"Aku … aku bingung."

"Bingung?" tanya Hyukjae sambil tertawa lepas. "Kau menggemaskan, ya ampun!"

"Aku terharu karena kau kembali demi diriku dan …"

Dan lagi, Donghae tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bukan karena menangis, tetapi karena Hyukjae tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir tipis Donghae dengan lembut. Donghae segera menangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, menumpahkan semua rindu yang selama ini ditahannya lewat sebuah ciuman panjang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

"Jika aku bilang tidak, aku takut kau akan menangis lagi." Hyukjae terkikik sambil mengusap pipi Donghae. "Jadi, ya … tentu aku juga mencintaimu."

"Janji tidak akan pergi jauh lagi?" tanya Donghae sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya.

"Janji," jawab Hyukjae, lalu ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Donghae.

"Yang mengingkari janji harus rela jadi pelayan seumur hidup." Donghae mengecup bibir penuh Hyukjae, lalu memeluknya.

"Sialan!" Hyukjae tertawa pelan. "Tapi, baiklah!"

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Hallo !^^**

 **Berawal dari obrolan iseng dan jadilah begini wkwkwkwkwk**

 **Maafkan heheheheheh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
